Till Mourant Day
by Cosseting-the-Cold
Summary: Alfred and Mattie are brothers and both attend a school just for their kind, orphans. At first it seems like just an old school, with grumpy teachers and peeling wallpaper. But what hides underneath the squeaking floor boards and moldy walls is a long string of horrific stories and massacres. The brothers slowly uncover many mysteries while falling into a terrible situation.


Alfred stood there, eyes wide with fear as his worst dream came alive before him.

Matthew, Alfred's dearest and only brother, was screaming and kicking against the grabbing gloved hands which struggled to hold him in place of the metal chair. They were surrounded by the scenery of the school hospital, a gray and unsanitary place with a loomed darkness of death.

". . Mattie. . ?" Alfred stuttered breathlessly as more doctors and nurses came to hold the boy against his will. Despite his rising anger, he didn't move and stayed within the safety of the door frame. More doctors joined in the group to try and keep the child still, but he just lashed out more. What shocked Alfred was not that his brother, a rather quiet and shy boy at heart, was screaming so loudly that it hurt his ears, but that he couldn't move. He was frozen in place even though his mind screamed to free his brother.

". .Alfred! H-Help me!" Matthew gasped as he stared at his unmoving brother, a small look of relief appearing on his face as he realized that Alfred was there to save him like he said he would if this situation ever occurred. And it did. This very situation was what they both feared, the worst possible fate, worse than death as they saw it. The doctors didn't seem to notice the paralyzed Alfred as they covered Matthew's mouth with duct tape. The struggling boy looked to Alfred, pleading with his frightened blue-violet eyes. With this, Matthew kicked and squirmed harder, refusing to give into the demanding doctors. They finally had him strapped down to the cold metal chair as they rolled out a sliver pedigo tray that was haloed with blood and decorated with what seemed like every medical instrument of torturer that ever was. One doctor pushed through the crowd of white coats and medical masks, dark purple eyes that seemed to match Matthew's as the young boy looked up at him. The new doctor was dressed in a dark red lab coat, one that had white crosses on the sides which made him stick out among the other doctors and nurses. Then, he pulled out a long, clear needle that was filled to the brim with a strong red liquid. Alfred's eyes widened in fear as the doctor held the needle close to the young boy's face.

". . . Are you ready mister Williams?" Asked the doctor, showing no interest in an actual answer from the young boy. Matthew shook his head furiously, leaning backwards to try and get away from the haunting needle. Alfred stood there, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to move his body. The surrounding doctors all reached for the young boy, tilting his head to the side with latex-gloved hands. Matthew screamed loudly from under the duct tape, his body squirming furiously in protest. Alfred's legs soon gave out, sending him to the cold tiled floor of the school hospital. He could feel his heart freeze as the doctor slowly lifted the shinning needle, the pointed tip aimed at his brother's pale neck. The boy quickly shut his eyes, unable to bear the sight of such horror.

A loud scream punctured Alfred's ears as he sat up, a strong rush of cold sweeping over him. The scream echoed throughout the forest, shaking the trees in the dark of the night. Matthew, once asleep next to his brother, shot up in surprise and stared at Alfred in fear. The horrible scream was emitting it's self from Alfred's throat as the scene he just witnessed raced through his mind again and again. The other boy put his arms around Alfred worriedly, trying to calm him. He glanced around them hastily, and his screaming slowly died down as he realized he was sitting in the forest, no longer in the school hospital.

". .W-What. ." Alfred muttered, putting his hands on his head as he tried to catch his breath. His whole body was cold, yet he was sweating with fear. Matthew was by his side, clinging and hugging him to try and calm him.

"W-What's wrong, frère. . .?" The young French-Canadian asked him worriedly within the darkness. They could barely see each other in the ebony background, yet the moon was out overhead. An owl hidden in a tall tree let out a long hoot, and the call echoed against the trees. Alfred quickly turned to face his brother, putting his hands around the boy's head as he examined his neck. Matthew did nothing but look confused and let his brother observe him before he realized what he was searching for. Alfred's eyes where squinted as he tried to see the puncture mark that he had expected to be on the other's neck. Matthew let out a soft sigh, gently taking the other's hands.

"I-I'm ok, frère. They didn't get me. ." He said in a quiet tone as he gave Alfred a calm smile. He let out a long sigh of relief, pulling Matthew into one of his big bear hugs.

"I had the _worst_ dream, Mattie!" Alfred whined, looking at Matthew with his award-winning puppy dog face. The Canadian chuckled slightly and gave Alfred a tired smile.

"Well it's a-all over now, Alfie. How about we get some sleep, eh?" Matthew suggested as he let out a yawn, rubbing one eye gently. Alfred nodded, lying back down onto the pile of dead leaves which the boys had chosen as their bed. Both boys shifted, trying to get comfortable as they closed their tired eyes. Matthew was the first to fall asleep, breathing peacefully as Alfred watched beside him. They both stayed still in the midst of the night, the trees whispers being the only sound as the wind blew.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the sleeping Matthew protectively, refusing to sleep; his eyes wide as his nightmare replayed itself in his mind over and over.


End file.
